I'll Love You Forever
by truthxinxshadow
Summary: Sequel to Now and Forever. One-shot. Draco and Harry celebrate their engagement at a hotel and then it's wedding plans! Let the good times roll! HD slash!


I'll Love You Forever

I CHANGED THE LAST STORY SLIGHTLY! LUCIUS DID NOT DIE AND I ACIDENTILY PUT IN THERE THAT HE DID! ALSO, HERMIONE AND RON GOT MARRIED A YEAR BEFORE I SAID THEY DID! THANK YOU!

_Stupid COMPUTER!! GRRRR.... I had just been writing this when it closed out on me!! Grrr..._

Story: I'll Love You Forever

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: R

Summary: Sequel to Now and Forever. H/D slash. To celebrate Harry's saying yes, Draco's booked a room in a VERY spiffy hotel. Get ready for lots of laughs, romance, and wedding plans! What could go wrong? Let the good times roll!!

Warnings: Just the usual. Slash and lots of it. And lots and lots of fluff. No like? NO READ!

_A/N: I should be working on Drowning or Fix Me, but I decided not to. I like this one A LOT! Thanks for reviewing Now and Forever to anyone who did. I would thank you personally, but this laptop has no internet. It sucks. _

_Thanks for your thoughts on everything I asked as well. I've got it all figured out. But you'll have to wait and see to find out how it turns out._

_Have you ever looked at something and thought, 'I wrote that?' That's what I thought when I went back and re-read Now And Forever and this one as wellto checkthem over. The same with my other story Fix Me when I wrote it out as a one shot. But now it's a chapter story! YEAH! _

_By the way, this is still the same night as in the otherstory! Anyway, WELCOME TO THE SEQUEL!!_

lllllll I'll Love You Forever llllllllllll I'll Love You Forever lllllllllll

Harry and Draco were walking by the lake again, hand in hand.

They weren't talking, but they didn't need to.

Both were content being in the others presence.

Draco had said before that he was taking Harry somewhere special.

Harry had no clue where they were going, but he trusted Draco.

He knew he'd like wherever they were going.

The lake was even more beautiful now, at least to Harry.

He suspected it had something with the VERY good mood he was in now.

In truth, he had wanted to get married to Draco a long time ago, but he had thought that Draco hadn't wanted to, and hadn't brought up the subject.

As time went on, that want had gotten stronger, until it was a need.

He had wanted it so bad, it hurt sometimes.

He'd see everyone else, married and happy, and he wanted that.

And now he had it.

He smiled and squeezed Draco's hand, almost without even noticing he had.

Draco looked over, and his heart swelled up at the smile on Harry's face.

He had made him truly happy, and that made him happier than anything else ever could.

He squeezed Harry's hand back, and Harry looked over at him.

His bright green eyes were alight with happiness, sparkling more than Draco had ever seen them.

They seemed to glow in the night.

Draco stopped walking and kissed Harry, long and deep.

He just couldn't stop himself.

Harry was so hot when he was happy.

They just stood there, lost in the kiss and in each other.

They finally pulled apart for air and Draco cupped Harry's face in his hand.

"I love you so much Harry," he said.

"I know," Harry replied.

"And I love you as well."

They kissed again, then began walking again, Harry leaning on Draco.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed in content as a breeze blew through his hair.

He was right where he wanted to be.

llllllllllll I'm so cool llllllllllllllllll and you know it. llllllllllllllll :P :0 :) HA HA HA!

Harry and Draco walked into the hotel and Draco chuckled at Harry.

His eyes were wide as he looked around the nice place, with it's sparkling floors and chandeliers.

He never had gotten used to this whole 'fancy' business.

They walked up to the receptionist and Draco gave his name.

After the man looked up Draco's name, he handed Draco the key.

As they went towards the elevator, they heard the man chuckle at Harry as well.

"My god," Harry whispered. "It must have cost you a fortune to get a room here."

Draco laughed, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist as they entered the elevator. "It was worth every penny." He murmured against Harry's mouth, placing a soft, sweet kiss and his lips.

Harry giggled a little. "I love you."

"And I you, or I wouldn't spend so much on you," Draco said, smirking.

Harry laughed and Draco pulled him out as they got to their floor.

They found their room easy enough, though Harry was complaining about the amount of hallways they had to walk through to get there.

Draco opened the door and Harry gasped as he saw the interior.

"Holy crap," he whispered as Draco laughed yet again.

The walls of the room were painted light red and another chandelier hung from the ceiling.

A mini fridge sat in the corner along with a vault with a key sticking out.

The beds were HUGE, taking up most of the room.

"There's a _kitchen _in here," Harry managed.

Indeed, there was a small kitchen off to the right, right when you walked in.

A couch sat along the wall in the living room part, with a dresser next to it.

A TV stand with a TV was sitting up against the wall in the center of the room.

On the left was a huge bathroom.

"Is that a... _Jacuzzi?" _Harry asked.

"Yep," Draco answered him, wrapping his arms around his waist once again. "You're hilarious, did you know that?" he purred into Harry's ear.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll EXPLICIT SCENE BEGINS!! lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Harry shivered and leaned back against him.

"Yeah, I know." he answered.

Draco attached himself to Harry's neck, kissing, sucking, and biting.

"You're also fucking sexy, did you know that?" he asked, his mouth still on Harry's neck.

"Yeah, you tell me enough," Harry answered as he leaned his head back, giving Draco more access.

Draco moved one hand up Harry's shirt, caressing his fine-toned chest.

"Mmmm..." Harry moaned.

Draco turned Harry around, attacking his mouth with his own, his hand still up Harry's shirt.

"Why are we still standing?" asked Draco, pushing Harry towards the couch.

He pushed him down, climbing on top of him, his own eyes shining as much as Harry's were.

He reattached himself to Harry's mouth, his hand going down to undo Harry's pants.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, fisting his hands in Draco's hair.

Draco gave up on the pants for the moment, seeing as they didn't want to come off, and broke apart from Harry for a moment to pull his shirt off.

Harry did the same to him, and the shirts were thrown haphazardly into the room.

Draco started sucking on Harry's neck once again, loving the sounds Harry made when he did so.

He trailed kisses down his chest, stopping to suck on a nipple.

Harry arched under him and Draco sucked harder.

"Mmmmm, Draco..." Harry moaned.

Draco shivered and went lower, loving it when Harry moaned his name like that.

He licked around Harry's naval, at the same time yanking Harry's pants off and throwing them on the floor.

He sat up for a moment to look at Harry.

He leaned down after a moment and kissed Harry.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured. "I can't believe your mine."

"Well believe it tiger," Harry panted. "Now finish what you started before you kill me."

Draco smiled at him and left another trail of kisses down his body.

He got to Harry's cock and licked it teasingly, as Harry gasped and bucked his hips.

"Draco," he growled.

Draco grinned and then took Harry into his mouth as far as he could go.

Harry grasped at his hair, panting heavily.

Draco pinned down Harry's hips as he started sucking on him.

"Oh god Draco," Harry moaned as Draco licked the underside of his cock.

Draco grinned against him and let go of his hips, letting Harry thrust into his mouth.

Harry writhed on the couch, his hands twisting the sheet he was now clutching.

Draco sucked him even harder, and a moment later Harry came with a yell.

He lay there, panting heavily as Draco crawled up his body, planting kisses all over him.

When Draco got up to his mouth, he placed a soft, gentle kiss on Harry's red, full lips.

"God I love you," he whispered.

When he received no answer, he looked down to find to find that Harry had fallen asleep.

'He's had a long day,' Draco thought as he picked his lover up and placed him on the bed.

He then stripped off his clothes and crawled in next to Harry, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll EXPLICIT SCENE ENDS llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll Who's the boss?? llllllllllllllll I'M THE BOSS!! llllllllllllll

A few days later found Harry and Draco sitting at the table at their house, with Hermione, Ron, Sirius, and Remus with them.

"So, where do you guys want to get married?" Hermione asked eagerly.

Harry looked over at Draco and smiled. "We were thinking about Hawaii," he said, his eyes shining once again.

"Ohhh..." said Hermione. "What time of day?" she asked.

"We had been thinking about sunset, but we decided on sunrise, you know, the whole dawning of the rest of our lives thing." said Draco.

"Hey!" exclaimed Harry. "That whole 'dawning of the rest of lives thing' is important! You act like it's no big deal! I've been waiting a long time for this and it is the dawning of the rest of our lives! You only get married once! At least, I hope I will, and I want it to be special!"

"Jeez 'Ry! Calm down will ya?! I know how important the timing is to you, okay? I never said it wasn't a big deal!" Draco defended himself, throwing his arms in the air.

"Sorry 'Co." said Harry sheepishly, while Ron, Remus, and Sirius snickered. "I guess I'm just stressed. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can 'Ry," Draco said, leaning over and kissing him.

He then pulled Harry over to him so that Harry was sitting in his lap.

"Love you," he said softly.

"Love you too," said Harry, kissing him lightly.

"Ohh! You two are so cute together!" squealed Hermione.

"Anyway," Ron coughed. "Back to the matter at hand. Wedding plans ring a bell?"

"Don't believe I hear a bell ringing," mused Draco as Harry laughed.

"Oh cut the sarcasm lover boy," Ron said, amused all the same. "We have a lot to do. Mr. Romantic over here has to have everything perfect, so we have a lot of planning to do."

"Hey!" said Harry indignantly.

"Oh, you know you're a hopeless romantic 'Ry," said Draco, hugging Harry to him. "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

"I'm glad, cause I'm not gonna change," said Harry, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're too cute when you pout," laughed Draco.

"I'm not pouting," muttered Harry.

"Yes, you are. And you'd better stop before your friends here see something I doubt they want to," Draco said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively and causing Harry to blush.

"I'd bet you're right about that," said Sirius. "But you do need to concentrate on this. We do have a lot to do."

"Right, right," said Harry, "so, we're getting married in Hawaii, at sunrise, next to the ocean. What else?"

"Well," said Draco, "Sirius is going to walk you down the aisle, 'Ry, since he's your god-father and all,"

Sirius beamed. He was excited, getting to walk Harry down the aisle at his wedding was something he'd never thought he'd do.

"Ron is the best man," Harry continued for Draco, "and Hermione is the 'maid of honor,' and Bethany is the flower girl," he said with a smile.

Bethany was Ron and Hermione's five year old daughter and she was adorable. She also happened to love Harry to death.

"Ginny is a 'brides maid' along with Lavender, Parvati, Padma, and Pansy, though there is no 'bride,'" said Draco with a laugh.

Though Pansy still liked Draco a little bit, she was happy with Blaise.

She and Blaise had both turned spy for the Order along with Draco during the war, though in an intricate mission Blaise had been found out and had nearly died.

After that Pansy had made known the fact that she too was a spy and the two of them were in hiding for the remainder of the war.

During the final battle was when Draco, Severus, and Draco's father Lucius had shown their true colors.

After Lucius had walked in on Draco and Harry talking and being altogether friendly in Draco's room at Hogwarts and Draco had informed him of his change of side, Lucius had thought long and hard about his side of the war.

He came to the conclusion that Voldemort was trash, that he treated his followers worse than his enemies, and that a war wasn't worth losing his only son.

Draco had been touched that his father had changed sides because of him, even if he was only part of the reason.

Lucius had also been very accepting of his relationship with Harry, which surprised them both to no end.

Draco and Harry had become friends at Hogwarts during their sixth year, but had had to keep it a secret so no one on Voldemort's side found out and tried to kill Draco or use him to get to Harry.

They had to break it off though, when people became suspicious and went back to pretending they hated each other.

After the war, they didn't meet again until that coffee house, and you know how it went from there.

Draco was brought out of his musings as Harry poked him in his side.

"What?" he asked.

"I asked if you told your father about the wedding. Pay attention!" Harry said, obviously annoyed.

"Sorry, I was thinking about when we first got together, can I help it if you distract me?" he asked innocently.

"Stop sucking up and answer the question."

"I'm not sucking! Though I could be if you want me to," Draco wagged his eyebrows suggestively again and Harry blushed yet again.

"And yes, I informed him and he said he and Sev are coming," said Draco.

"Good," said Harry.

"So," said Remus. "Where are you to going for your honeymoon?"

"We are going to go a lot of places. You know, see the world," said Harry.

"It was 'Ry's idea," said Draco hugging Harry again.

"Sounds romantic," said Hermione dreamily.

"Like where we went wasn't romantic?" said Ron, raising an eyebrow.

"Where did you guys go?" asked Harry.

"Paris," answered Hermione. "And yes Ron, it was incredibly romantic," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"It better have been, for all the money I spent," muttered Ron while everyone else laughed.

"You crack me up Ron," said Harry.

"Yeah! I can't believe I wasn't friends with you guys sooner," said Draco. "You guys are a riot!"

"Yeah well, I'm just surprised it took you and Harry so long to get together after you did become friends." said Hermione.

"Yeah, well, we're guys, what can we say?" said Harry.

"Yeah, guys are pretty dumb," stated Hermione.

lllll YOUR MOM lllllll That wasn't my mom! llll That was my dad in a dress! lllll

Later that night, after everyone had gone home, Harry and Draco were cuddled together on the couch watching a movie.

"So," whispered Draco, "been watching this movie at all?"

"Not really," Harry whispered back.

"Wanna go do more... interesting things?" he asked with that glint in his eye again.

"Why Mr. Malfoy, what did you have in mind?" Harry asked in mock seriousness.

"Oh, I think you know Mr. Potter," Draco drawled.

"Why don't you show me?" Harry asked innocently.

"I love the way you think 'Ry," Draco said, picking him up and hugging him.

They kissed for a moment, loving each other completely, then broke apart.

"I love you Harry," Draco said. "I'll love you forever."

"I know," said Harry. He looked down at the ring on his finger. "And this is my proof," he said. "I'll love you forever as well."

Draco smiled and put Harry down.

He then grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bedroom to do those "interesting things" Draco had mentioned.

llllllll"I love you and your stupid face!" llllllll "I can't help who I love, and I love you." llllllllll

_A/N: Sorry if anything in here contradicts anything in the first story. I love this story. And sorry if the "sex" scene sucks. It's only the second one I've done, so yeah. And I had trouble ending it, so sorry if it bites. _

_Don't you love Draco's nickname for Harry? I'veread stories where Harry callsDraco 'Co but never Draco call Harry 'Ry. I'll use it in Fix Measwell!_

_P.SThe quotesthingies are just things I put in for breaking scenes. The ones above with quotations are quotes thatI have or will use and/or say.The first is just something I say to people all the time, and the second one I'm going to put in my story Drowning. **REVIEW!** You know you want to!_

**One last thing: **I need your help! Give me names for Harry and Draco's kid! Since I'm not gonna tell you if it's a girl or a boy or twins or whatnot, just give me girl and boy baby names!! THANKS A BUNCH!

**One last thank you to all my reviewers from the last story! You made my day! So do it again!!! REVIEW!!!!! :P**

**Next time:**

It's a wedding!!!

-Will it all go as planned?? FIND OUT!!

Honeymoon time!!

-Harry and Draco travel around the world!!

LOTS AND LOTS OF SLASHY FLUFFINESS!! YEAH!!

-Peace out- truthxinxshadow-

P.S. 11 pages! More than last time!! :P


End file.
